November 5, 2015/Chat log
7:52 Dragonian King so the mafia is full of memes? 7:54 Cfljony22 sure im talking about a video game btw plz dont press charges 8:10 Loving77 brb back 8:50 Dragonian King wb 9:08 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:08 Dragonian King bye peep 9:12 Cfljony22 welp Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 9:17 Cfljony22 hey lily 9:17 Flower1470 Hey Jony and Silly 9:17 Dragonian King hi lily 9:18 Cfljony22 hey guys what do think would hurt more child birth or a kick to the groin 9:20 Dragonian King well childbirth lasts longer so i guess i'd have to pick that one 9:20 Cfljony22 lily whats your guess 9:20 Dragonian King but nobody will ever know for sure because... well obvious reasons 9:21 Cfljony22 well that is WITHOUT SCIENCE 9:22 Dragonian King but everyone has a different threshold of pain so you can't compare two people and even if you did a lot of people then it would still just be an average 9:23 Cfljony22 yeah BUT SCIENCE well i mean the thing is the two are completely different sensations almost a quick strike verses a long pain 9:23 Dragonian King thats true 9:24 Cfljony22 not to mention childbirth has other symotoms such as nasua vomiting et cetera 9:24 Dragonian King i mean we might be able to find out someday if the aliens invade and mess up everything 9:25 Cfljony22 There are so many variables to it like height baby size hip size strength that in some instances a guy can feel more pain from a KTTB and a women can feel more pain during labor so its kinda a tie 9:26 Dragonian King maybe someone with really weird and disturbing birth defects can figure it out 9:26 Cfljony22 The only deal breaker is that one results in a new born child while the other one causes a decreased chance of having one So if u ever do a groin kick just know your kinda screwing over the human race 9:27 Dragonian King i dont think the non-existence of a few potential kids is going to destroy humans but ok 9:31 Cfljony22 well it does just not by much 9:32 Dragonian King if we somehow get to the point where there's only like 100 humans left then maybe 9:34 Cfljony22 it still does just by . 192 quadqintullian 523 octomilliong 742 zigzagatrillion 174 octomillion 700 quad million 142 trillion 825 millionth of a percentage decrease 9:38 Dragonian King oh we better illegalize it right away 9:41 Cfljony22 yup ill be the first to sign the petition you have a more decreased chance of being less likely to have a kid from using a laptop than a kick to the balls lol well kinda having it on your lap at least 9:46 Dragonian King wow lol laptops are secretly the government's plan to kill off the human population confirmed 9:47 Cfljony22 doesnt look like im gonna be having any kids lol 9:48 Dragonian King you opened yourself up to a really mean joke right there i'm nice enough not to tell it but idk about lily :P 9:50 Cfljony22 yeah i could think of a better comeback tbh SO COME AT ME 9:51 Dragonian King ok i forgot what the original joke was going to be something to the effect of the world and/or society is better off 9:52 Cfljony22 well that kinda killed it 9:54 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:54 Cfljony22 you better run 9:55 Dragonian King (run) (running) um (stickman) pretend he's running bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:59 Flower1470 Wow I missed a lot Childbirth (and pregnancy) also involves hormones so not only is there immense physical pain, but there is emotional pain as well 10:01 Cfljony22 yeah too many variables 10:01 Flower1470 As a woman, of course I'm going to say childbirth is worse I deal with a much less painful hormonal issue every month and that's like a run through hell I can't imagine the actual pains of labor one of the various reasons I probably won't have kids lol 10:06 Cfljony22 yeah i can imagine actually i cant imagine but i get what you mean lol 10:07 Flower1470 Like you guys were saying too, it really depends on the person 10:07 Cfljony22 in my opinion i think women have it worse in general tho With child birth, monthly uh stuggles, expectaions, sexism and make up im glad to be a guy lets just say that lol 10:08 Flower1470 As a kid I was constantly plagued with the "WHOS BETTER, BOYS OR GIRLS?" question and even then I would say boys because they don't know anything 10:09 Cfljony22 yeaa its pretty unfair socially a guy can buy 1 button up 1 pair of pants and just buy multiple pairs of that and no one would ever say anything 10:11 Flower1470 UI was just talking about this recently, actually I leave the house with makeup or anything pretty and i get weird looks without* how dare i want to be comfortable 10:16 Cfljony22 yeah but make up is kinda a good thing for girl cause if your a guy and your ugly your screwed 10:16 Flower1470 lol I'm not sure what the actual definition of ugly is tho I've seen a lot of people in the last 16 years and I have never seen an "ugly" person 10:18 Cfljony22 i didnt really mean that in definition just a bad use of vocab ok 10:18 Flower1470 Personalities and opinions can be ugly and no amount of makeup can fix that I get what you mean dw lol 10:19 Cfljony22 well if they stuffed their face with make up then that would fix it 10:20 Flower1470 LOL they'd need to swallow quite a bit of it too 10:20 Cfljony22 i saw a post where a some girl said that she lost 5 pounds or something then someone commented "did you take off all your make-up?" 10:21 Flower1470 ouch 10:22 Cfljony22 yeah lol 10:41 Flower1470 I'm grabbing the log and leaving good night Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015